All I Want For Christmas
by LondonsLegend
Summary: A little while after the war, Hermione's spending her Christmas with the Weasleys, but what could make her so depressed? Could it be the death of someone special to her? Please read and review!


All I Want For Christmas

----------

Hermione awoke to the a soft knocking on her bedroom door at the burrow. She sleepily opened her eyes and slightly lifted her head.

"Yeah?" she called out sleepily, and Ron quietly opened the door, stepping in.

"Umm, mum told me to tell you breakfast is in half an hour," he said nervously.

"Thanks, Ron," she said, and laid her head back down on her pillow, lifting her right arm and placing it on her forehead to shield her eyes from the blinding sun that came in from between the shudders on the two windows in the room.

Ron closed the door, and Hermione slowly got out of bed, heading over to her wardrobe and pulling out a long-sleeved, white turtle neck and a pair of light blue jeans. After slipping them on and throwing on a pair of leather boots, she walked to the bathroom across the hall and brushed her hair and teeth, as well as added a touch of eye liner and mascara, which she usually wore everyday.

When she got out of the bathroom, breakfast was almost ready. She could smell it, the scent of the cooked bacon wafting up the stairs. She put on a half smile as she made her way down the stairs to the table, where she saw Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie, all sitting that the table, reading different parts of the Daily Prophet. Charlie had just recently come back for the Holiday season. He hadn't married yet, so there was no wife of his sitting at the table with him, or little children being hugged to death by Molly Weasley. Nope. Ron hadn't married either, as well as had recently lost his job, so, was now looking for one.

Hermione, herself, didn't have an children either, but did have a wonderful job in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, and was perfectly content with it. At the moment, she was taking a vacation so that she could spend the Christmas holiday with her family, or rather, the Weasleys. In the last few years, Harry and Ginny had married and had one son, Ethan, who was now the age of two, and were planning on spending the Holidays with the Weasleys, just not at the burrow, as they had their own house and didn't want to take up room.

Bill was away in Egypt and, unfortunately, wasn't going to make it for Christmas. He was spending it with Fleur and his 2 twin daughters, Maraline and Rachelle. After a few years, the Weasley family had forgiven Percy enough to keep him a family member, and was invited to Christmas, but, also, wouldn't be staying at the Burrow. As for Fred, he and Alicia had married and had a set of 4 year old twins, Isabelle and Matthew. They also had a house of their own, but would be arriving the day before Christmas eve, and staying until the 26th. Also, at the moment, Ron was seeing Lavender Brown again, and had been for a year or so, and she would be arriving on Christmas Eve to spend the night of festivities with the Weasley's, and on Christmas day, her and Ron would spend it with her family.

Everyone was pretty much content with their lives. All except one. Hermione. After a recent tragedy, she had been staying with the Weasley's, every morning looking through the paper for a nice, small home that she could move into, but hadn't found one yet.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley began placing plates on the table. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"Do you need help, Molly?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, dear," Mrs. Weasley. "Ron will help me!" she said cheerfully.

"I will?" Ron asked confused, looking up from an article he was reading.

"Yes, Ronald, now come on," Mrs. Weasley said, motioning for him to help her with the food.

Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Molly, you won't let me help do anything," Hermione said, turning in her chair to face the aging woman.

"Oh, don't be silly, dear, I've got everything under control," she said as she continued to place dishes of hot food onto the table.

"Molly, I've been sitting here like a bump on a log," Hermione said, placing her elbow on the table and leaning her head on her hand, still looking at the woman. "Please?"

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, stopping, "I've run this house for many many years. I can take care of it."

By now, Mr. Weasley and Charlie had put down their papers and had begun to watch their conversation.

"It's just..." Hermione looked down at the ground, before looking back up, "I'm useless here. I can't do anything. You won't take my money for my stay, and you won't let me help out around the house. How am I supposed to repay you or thank you."

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, taking a seat at the table next to Hermione and held the young woman's hands in her own. "We know how hard this past month has been for you. We want you take it easy for a while."

"Molly, it's been hard for you too," Hermione said, tears coming to the brim of her eyes, just thinking about how this one tragedy had effected many people.

"Yes, dear, it has," Mrs. Weasley said, swallowing a lump in her throat. "But even harder on you."

A tear slowly slid down Hermione's cheek, remembering all that had happened. Hermione let go of the old woman's hand, and got up from her chair. "Can I have the..?"

"Here," Charlie interrupted, staring at her with a sad face as he handed her section with the house listings.

"Thanks," she said, and turned back to Molly. "I'm sorry, Molly. I'm not that hungry. I think I'm going to go upstairs, and, ummm...flip through this, thanks," Hermione said, slapping the section of news paper against her leg.

When Hermione had left the room, Molly Weasley sighed sadly, and placed her hands in her lap. She hadn't moved from the seat she was sitting in. Ron finished putting the last of the things on the table.

"Goodness, dear, why did you have to bring that subject up?" said Mr. Weasley, sighing sadly as well. "You knew it would get her upset."

"I was just trying to tell her that I didn't want her to help when she was in the state she is now," Mrs. Weasley said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Mum, just let her help," Ron said. "I've known Hermione for fourteen years. She's a trooper. The only way to make her feel better and forget about things, is to keep her busy, whether that's having her do school work, or helping her out around the house. She just needs to be kept busy."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I'm sorry. You're right. You have known her longer. I should have talked to you about it. Or have just let her help the other times that she had offered."

"S'okay, mum. I'll go talk to her real quick. Maybe get her to come back down. Do some dishes?" He chuckled at his own joke before hurrying up the stairs to Hermione's room.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her husband.

"Hermione was right," he said. "It's been hard on you too. It's not easy losing a son."

Tears started to stream down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks. "I loved George!" She howled, starting to sob, her shoulders heaving heavily. "And I miss him so much. This Christmas just won't be the same without him!"

Mr. Weasley got up and walked over to his wife, comfortingly wrapping his arms around him. "We all feel that way," he said, crying as well. "So does Harry, and we all know Hermione does."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I just can't imagine my life without you, my husband," Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her husband's shoulder. "It must be even worse for Hermione.

----------

"Mione?" Ron said, tapping lightly on Hermione's bedroom door. He didn't hear anything coming from the room, so he opened the door slowly, to find Hermione sitting at her desk, flipping through the newspaper.

"Hermione?" Ron said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He walked over to Hermione and stood next to her as he watched her look at this one add for a house. Finally, she spoke up, though she kept her gaze on the paper.

"I think I've found it," she said, tapping her finger on the add. "The perfect house. Small, two bedroom, one bath, a kitchen, 'and' a living room. It's got it's advantages. Wizarding neighborhood. I think I'll buy it. It sounds good. And with my job, I've got plenty enough to afford it."

"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"About what?" Hermione asked, shaking her head, still not looking up at Ron.

"You know what," Ron said.

"I really have no clue what you're talking about," Hermione said, her voice wavering, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"GEORGE, HERMIONE! GEORGE! YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IT SINCE IT HAPPENED A MONTH AGO, AND YOU 'NEED' TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"I CAN'T!" Hermione said, shooting out of her chair and turning to face him.

Ron was silent. "Why not?" he asked quietly, shaking his head.

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down, Ron following, sitting down next to her.

"I want to be strong," she said, the tears finally flowing freely. "I wanted to be strong for you and for Fred and for your mum and dad, and for Ginny and Harry and Bill and Charlie and Percy, and just...everyone. And...I especially wanted to be strong for...myself."

As the tears rolled down her cheeks, her right hand fingered the gold band that sat on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Hermione, you aren't supposed to be strong about a lover's death," Ron said. "You're supposed to cry. You're supposed to mourn. You're supposed to want to talk about it; not keep it all bottled up inside."

Hermione's shoulders heaved as she began to cry even more. The tears fell from Ron's eyes as well, and he took Hermione in his arms, and let her cry. She cried with Ron for about an hour, when she fell asleep in his arms, and Ron laid her down on the bed, quietly leaving the room so she could rest in piece.

Ron walked downstairs to see Charlie sitting in the living room by himself, reading a book of some sort. When he heard Ron enter the room, he looked up.

"Where's mum and dad?" Ron asked, sitting down in an arm chair next to the couch Charlie was sitting on.

"At Harry and Ginny's." Charlie put down the book and looked up at Ron. "So," he said. "How's Mione?"

"Not good, but...better," Ron said, nodding. "You see, I haven't seen her cry more than twice since George died, and she kinda just let everything else out just now."

"That's good," Charlie said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure if she was faking or not, but she found a house?" Ron said, kind of asking himself, but asking Charlie the same time, and at the same moment, he wasn't even quite sure if he was asking a question, so, it was kind of an awkward moment.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Ron said. "So," Ron began after a couple minutes of silence. "Do you miss him?"

"George? Yeah, of course I miss him," Charlie said, nodded. "Especially talking to him. You know, he wasn't 'just' about jokes and pranks and stuff. He could be really serious at times. That's one of the things that made him such a great person. Had a sense of humor, and could be serious. I guess that's part of what made him such a great man."

"And husband to Hermione," Ron added.

Charlie nodded.

----------

A few days had passed now, and it was now the eve of Christmas Eve, or the 23rd, some people would like to call it, and the house was beginning to get more decorative by the minute. It began to feel more like Christmas, and Hermione was in a better mood.

Hermione had called the owner of the house she had seen in the Daily Prophet that day of her breakdown, and was scheduled to take a look at it today. She didn't really feel like going alone, so, after much convincing, she got Ron to go with her. They apparated to the corner of the street the house was on.

"So, which one is it?" Ron asked as they began to walk down the street, looking at the houses.

"I don't know. The address is 412."

Ron and Hermione began to look at the addresses as they walked down the street. When they reached the middle of it, they found it.

"Ron, I found it," Hermione said, looking at the house, and Ron turned to look as well.

The house was beautiful. Not quite a big house, but looked just as gorgeous. It was a nice, bright white, with rich, blue coloured shudders. A beautiful redwood door stood to the side of it, and a huge picture window was at the opposite side, while on the sides of the house, surrounding the entire house, were flowers of every colour, and a brilliant white snow blanketing them. A little cobblestone walk went up to the front door. The house was a miracle for Hermione, a now widower, looking for a nice home.

"Ah," said a voice in back of them. They both turned around and found an aged wizard with dark green robes and a briefcase.

The man was a bit on the heavy side and had gray hair circling the top of his head, and none 'on' top. He was short, about 5'7, and had small, round spectacles on the brim of his wide nose. "Weasley?" he asked.

"Hermione and Ron both nodded. Hermione had decided to keep her last name. Of course she would. Though George had died, she wanted to keep his name alive, even if there were a billion other Weasley men doing the same. She loved George, and always would.

"Newly weds, I presume?" the man asked. Hermione's eyes widened, as did Ron's.

Ron pointed to himself, and then to Hermione. "Um, no, w-we're not together. I'm her brother-in-law."

Ron and the man shook hands, as did Hermione. "Um, who are you?"

"You could say I'm the entrance to your future," the man said chuckling.

Hermione looked disgusted.

The man stopped laughing at her and looked at her seriously. He sighed, seeing that the two didn't get his 'joke'. "I have the deed to the house. I'm Mr. Codwell."

Hermione smiled, relieved. "Can we see the house?" she asked.

"Course, course," the man said, and pulled a key out of his pocket, walking up the cobblestone walk to the front door. "Lovely house, don't you think?" he asked the two whom which had followed him.

"It's very beautiful," Hermione said as the man opened the door and led them inside.

It was even more beautiful on the inside then it was on the outside. Each room had their own style. The kitchen had more of a ranch style, with pumpkin coloured walls, and the living room was more proper, with white bleached walls and navy blue carpeting, and the bathroom was blue, like the ocean. The bedrooms were very nice as well. Not too big but not too small. Cozy. One was a light purple, like the colour lavender, and the other room was a deep deep red. The house was in very good condition. She liked it a lot.

"I love it," Hermione finally said, after spending around 2 hours going over everything with Mr. Codwell; the history of the house, the structure, all of it, and was very pleased with her answers.

"Great! So you want it?" Mr. Codwell asked.

"Yeah, I do," Hermione said, smiling, happy that she had finally chosen a house. It was also rather close to her work, so that was a bonus.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Codwell cried happily. He pulled the deed out of his briefcase and handed it to Hermione. "All you have to do," he said, "Is sign this," he pointed to one of the papers, and then flipped to the next few, "and fill out all this, but I don't have to have this for a week after you sign the first page."

"Great! Got a pen?" Hermione asked him.

"Right here," the man said, reaching into his pocket and handing the black, liquid ink pen to Hermione.

She took it, and was about to sign the paper, when she looked up at the man. "Umm, can I keep this for a few days?" she asked him.

The man looked at her skeptically. "I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to," the man said, sadly shaking his head.

"Please," Hermione begged him. "You could give me a truth potion and I could promise you that I return it to you in less than a week with it in perfect condition, and most likely signed."

The man looked at her curiously before sighing and giving in. "Okay," Mr. Codwell said. "But no more that a week!"

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, shaking Mr. Codwell's hand. "I'll contact you soon," and with that, all three of them left the house, Mr. Codwell, back to his office, and Hermione and Ron, back to the burrow.

"Hermione," Ron said once they had arrived back. "Why didn't you sign it?"

Hermione looked up at him. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why."

Ron looked at her quizzically.

"It's just..." Hermione started, trying to explain it to him, "I felt that I just...couldn't. Not for a few days, at least. Something in my head told me 'no'."

"Well, whatever it is," Ron said, "You'd better figure it out in less than a week, if you really want this house."

----------

Later that night, Fred and Alicia arrived with Isabelle and Mathew. They all had a pretty eventful dinner, and everything went well. Everyone was peaceful with each other and not one argument occurred, which rarely happened in the Weasley house. After dinner, Hermione grabbed a book and headed downstairs to the living room to read while Mrs. Weasley showed Fred and his family to the two rooms they would be sharing.

"Hey," Hermione heard a voice from behind her. An all to familiar and welcoming voice. "Fred," Hermione said, turning around and smiling. "I though Molly was showing you and Alicia to your rooms?"

"She did," Fred said, taking a seat next to her. "Her and Alicia are talking about something. Wanted me to leave the room. Isabelle and Matt are playing with some of their things in their room, and I thought, 'Why not see what my sister-in-law is up to?'"

Hermione gave a soft chuckle, before setting down her book. "Just reading. I've got great news, though!" she said, excitedly.

"And what is that?" Fred asked, smiling at how happy she was about this 'great news'.

"I found a new house!" she said, a smile plastered to her face.

Fred looked at her, confused. "A new one?" he asked. "I-I thought you were going to live in your old one. You know, the one you and...G-George had?"

Hermione's face fell, and she sadly shook her head. "It's too big to live in it by myself. I needed a smaller place. Besides," Hermione said, looking down, "it brings back too many memories. That's why I'm here and not there."

Fred nodded sadly. "I just," Hermione looked up as Fred began to talk, "I thought you would want the memories, but I can understand why."

They were silent for a while, before Fred spoke up again.

"I really really miss him," he said, looking to the side, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

A tear fell down Hermione's cheek as she nodded sadly. "Me too," she said.

"It should have been me," Fred said, and Hermione looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, confused.

"I'm the one that convinced him to fight. He wanted to, but I'm the one who encouraged him, you know?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "It wasn't your fault he died. He went to help us. To help the wizarding community."

"But I can't help but feel at least a bit guilty!"

"I know," Hermione said, pulling him into a deep hug, and he hugged her back. "I know."

FLASHBACK

Hermione was sitting at home with Ginny and Harry and their young son, Ethan. Since her husband, George Weasley, had gone away about 2 months ago to fight in the Great War against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Hermione had gotten rather lonely, and at every opportunity, was inviting friends over to have lunch or do stuff. Today, on this nice November Saturday, Harry and Ginny had stopped by for a visit. Hermione hadn't seen them in a long time, and was very eager for their company.

As 2 o'clock came around, there was a knock at Hermione's door. She excused herself from her friends and went to answer it. When she reached the door, she opened it and found a solemn-faced soldier in navy blue robes. She could tell he was for the good side. George had sent a picture of himself with a few of the friends that he had made, and she recognized this man from his picture.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I forgot you name," Hermione said.

"Kevin," the man said, bowing to Hermione. "Kevin Miller."

"You were a friend of my husband, George Weasley, right?" she asked, smiling.

"You are correct, Ma'am," Kevin said.

"Call me Hermione," Hermione said, holding out her hand for Kevin to shake, which he did.

"Can I help you with something?" Hermione said, remembering the guests in her living room, and didn't want to be rude to them by taking too long.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I have some rather unfortunate news," Kevin said sadly.

Hermione's face fell. "What's the matter?" she asked him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, George has gone missing in action," he said.

Hermione's face turned white and her knees felt weak. She gulped down a lump in her throat. "Have you 'tried' looking for him?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, we think he's dead," Kevin said.

Hermione's knees gave way, and she fell to the ground. Kevin Miller had tried to catch her but was too slow. Hermione sat on the ground, non-stop tears rolling down her cheeks. She began hyperventilating.

Harry and Ginny heard all of this, and came running. "Hermione!" Harry screamed when he saw her sitting on the floor, hyperventilating.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed an ear-piercing scream, and began going into hysterics, screaming George's name over and over again.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione awoke, the next morning, to pounding, like running, on the stairs. She could tell by the giggling that it was Isabelle and Matt playing around. But at this early in the morning? She turned to look at her alarm clock. It was already 10:30 a.m. She was usually up by, at least, 8. She got out of bed and jumped in the shower. After her shower, she brushed her teeth and her hair, and quickly put on a pair of light blue jeans and a black tank top, followed by a red hooded sweatshirt, and headed downstairs. Most of the Weasley's were seated around the kitchen table.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" she asked.

"We thought that you might like some sleep," Charlie said. "You know, w-with...the new house and everything."

Hermione could tell that that wasn't the real reason they hadn't woken her up. They were worried about her because of George. And, yes, of course she was upset, but sleep wouldn't help with that.

"So," Alicia said, trying to start up conversation again, "did everyone finish their shopping?"

"Yup!" Everyone said.

"What about you, Hermione?" Fred asked. "Did you finish yours?"

"Of course. I did a long time ago," she said, taking a seat down at the table.

"That's good," he said.

"Are you hungry, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We still have some left-overs from breakfast? I could heat them up for you?"

"No, thank you," Hermione said. "I'm not that hungry.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and sat back down.

"I'm surprised, though," Hermione continued.

"About what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That you have left overs. Ron eats so much, you would think that he would have finished them off completely?" she said, jokingly, and the whole table laughed, except for Ron.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I may eat a lot, but..."

"Ron, you don't just eat a lot," Charlie said. "You eat like a pig!"

"Thanks," Ron said, sarcastically, "but like I was saying, it's all energy that all goes towards quiddich."

"Ron, you haven't played quiddich for years," Alicia said, laughing.

The whole table started cracking up, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ron said. He wasn't laughing.

Ron opened the door and Harry and Ginny came in, Harry holding their two-year-old son, Ethan.

"Hey, everyone," Ginny said, as her and Harry walked inside, shaking the snow off of themselves and setting down a suitcase and another small bag.

Hermione smiled and got up, walking over to Harry and Ginny, giving Ginny a big hug, before going over to Harry, and hugging him as well. She looked at Ethan in Harry's arms and started to tickle the little raven-haired boy, before pulling him away from his father and held him herself, the little boy's legs wrapped around Hermione's waist as she held him up by his bottom, leaving Harry and Ginny both free to hug everyone else.

After they had finished greeting everyone, Ginny came back and took Ethan, and sat at the table surrounded by her loving family. Hermione walked over to the wall, not so close to everyone, and watched them enjoy themselves and have a wonderful conversation with each other. She looked longingly towards them, no one really noticing her absence, except for one person.

"Whatcha doing?" Harry asked, coming up on her other side.

Hermione was startled by his sudden appearance, and turned towards him. "Nothing," she said, going back to watching the rest of the Weasley's talk, envious.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, gently nudging her arm with his elbow.

She turned toward him. "You mean about George." It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded. "I mean, we spoke about it, but you didn't really say much. You pretty much tried to avoid the subject."

"I'm still trying to avoid the subject, Harry," Hermione said, her gaze focused on him.

"You can do that," Harry said. "It's your husband...you business. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I don't think I'll ever be okay, mentally," she said. Harry nodded. "But," she continued, "physically, I'm fine, and I'm going to be alright. Don't worry about me."

Harry nodded. "I missed you, Mione!" he said, enveloping her in another hug, this one stronger.

"I missed you too," Hermione said, hugging him back.

----------

That night, the entire Weasley family (except for Bill) and Lavender, had a miraculous feast. When they had finished their feast, it was around 6:30 at night. Gradually, they all gathered around the tree and watched their children open gifts. After that, the adults exchanged a few gifts. When everything was over, it was around 8:00, and they decided to send the children to their bed's, telling them that Santa Claus wouldn't come unless they were asleep. Once the kids were in bed, the adults gathered around the fireplace, close to the tree, and talked for a while. After a while, Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Ginny began magically cleaning up some of the wrapping paper that was askew on the floor, and magically put it in a bag.

"So," Fred said. "How do you think Hermione's Christmas is turning out?"

"I think it's going better than she thought it would turn out, earlier this morning," Harry said.

"Why do you think that?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"I just...do," Harry said. "I talked to her this morning. I think that she's really glad that, you know, she knows that when she doesn't have George, she'll have all of us."

"Who said she didn't have George?" asked a voice from the door way.

Everyone turned and saw a George, his hair long, about down to his shoulders, and shaggy, his clothes tattered and torn, and he looked worn out. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both fainted. Fred, Harry, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley, and Ron all shot out of their seats towards George, all shouting things like, "Oh my God, George, where were you?" and "I thought you were dead!" and "What the bloody hell happened to you!"

"SIT HIM DOWN!" Alicia shouted to the men, while trying to awake Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

George sat down on one of the sofa's and sighed happily at the comfort. Unfortunately, everyone else was still questioning him.

"SHUT UP AND LET HIM SPEAK!" Alicia said again, and everyone shut up, letting George speak.

"Thank you," George said to Alicia, and she nodded, smiling, as she continued to try to wake Ginny and Mrs. Weasley up. "Well," George began, "it isn't that complicated. During the last battle of the war (a/n: Harry had defeated Voldemort a week after George was pronounced dead), I was kidnapped by some of the death eaters and was brought back to some...secret...hideout of some sort. They tortured me and beat me and stole my wand, so I had no way to escape. They also made one of their unfaithful death eaters drink a polyjuice potion with my hair in it, and killed him, so his body stayed the way I looked for an hour, and threw him in a battle scene where a current battle was taking place. After the battle, when some soldiers were cleaning up the bodies, they found his body looking like mine, and, of course, assumed it was mine. They burned all of the bodies. I escaped from the death eaters about a week after I was kidnapped, but went into hiding, making sure that they weren't after me. It wasn't until early this morning that I found out that Voldemort was dead, and peace was beginning to be restored in the wizarding world, and decided to come home."

"Guys," Hermione called down the stairs, and everyone turned to see her. "I heard yelling. You woke Ethan up. What was all the yelling abo..." That is when she saw George.

"Hermione!" George said when he saw her. "I'm back!"

Hermione stayed in her spot, tears streaming down her cheeks. After a few moments, she found her voice and spoke up. "What a mean trick!" she said to everyone in the room. "Pretending George was alive! And on Christmas! How can you be so cold blooded!" and with that, she stormed up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone in the room was wide-eyed.

"I-I-I can't believe she t-thought that we were fooling around?" George said, tears sliding down his cheek.

Fred got up and walked over to George. "You know, she tries not to show it, but she really misses you, and loves you too. Go talk to her. Prove that you're not me."

"How am I going to do that?" George asked.

"Well, I don't want to go with you, so, make sure she sees that you don't have a scar on you left knee. I wouldn't be able to suddenly make a scar disappear!"

"Good one," George said, and made his way up to her room. He stood outside her room, listening to her muffled sobs, before gently knocking on the door.

"Go away!" he heard Hermione scream.

"Hermione, please open the door!" George said, his voice wavering as more tears poured out from his eyes.

He heard footsteps and Hermione opened the door and he saw her tearstained face, but before he could ever say anything, she smacked him across the face. Then she pulled him inside and closed the door.

"I can't believe you would do something so sick, Fred! The only reason that you are in this room right now is because I wanted to yell at you, but I don't want the whole house hearing me yell at you, especially the kids. I don't want them to wake up to their father and their aunt fighting on Christmas!"

"Hermione, I'm not Fred!" George tried to convince her. "I swear to you, I'm George!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" she screamed at him. "I didn't just 'pretend' to see strange men come to the door and tell me that the love of my life is dead! And neither do Ginny and Harry!"

"God, Hermione!" George said, becoming desperate to get it through to his love that he wasn't Fred. "I have proof!"

"Proof? What proof? Proof that you aren't Fred? Okay, Fred, prove it to me!"

"Fred," George said, trying to calm down. "He has that scar on his left knee. The really big, long one. Well, 'I' don't have that scar!" and with that, he kneeled down on his right knee and rolled up the pant leg on his left knee, revealing a few other marks, but none of them the scar.

"Cover up!" Hermione said. "You could have covered it up with make up, or even magic!"

"I have no wand!"

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have used one before!"

"Please!" George said, standing back up and grasping her hands in his own. "Can't you believe me?"

The tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks, and her knees collapsed from underneath her, sending her to the floor. George followed after her, still looking into her eyes for an answer. "Hermione, please?" he begged her. "Can't you believe me?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I want to, but...a month?"

Another tear fell from George's eye. "I'm so sorry. Please, Hermione. I love you." After a moment, Hermione said nothing in return, so he put his head down.

"George?"

He looked back up quickly.

"You believe me?"

"Of course. I love you George!" and with that, she through her arms around George's neck, and George wrapped his arms around her, each of them hugging the other close them.

"Don't ever leave me again!" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

"I promise, Hermione. I promise I won't ever leave you," George said, and they held each other through the night, even after they had fallen asleep.

----------

The next morning, Hermione awoke in a pair of arms, and quickly began to mentally panic, when all of the memories of the last night came rushing back to her, and she relaxed. She could tell George was still asleep. It was this funny way that he breathed when he was asleep, which was totally different from when he was awake, or trying to fake being asleep. Hermione didn't want to wake him up, so she just sat in his arms, thinking. She remembered being held in his arms before, like this, and just the simpleness of being held in his arms again brought a smile to her face. After sitting like this for a few minutes more, she heard George stir. She looked up at him.

"George," she said. It wasn't a question.

George looked down at her. "Hermione," he said, smiling to himself and sighing happily. "Merry Christmas."

Hermione giggled. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

"You know what?" George asked her.

"What?"

"Since I came back, you haven't kissed me yet."

Hermione smiled at him. "I haven't?"

"Nope."

"Remind me how we used to do it?"

George grinned and bent his head down, his lips lightly touching hers, and almost instantly the kiss depend. After a while of this, they both came up for air.

"George..." Hermione said, catching her breath.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get down stairs."

"Right."

Hermione quickly got changed, as George snuck into his parent's room, borrowing a pair of his dad's jeans and a sweater. Once he had changed into them and tossed his dirty rags into a garbage bin, he snuck back into Hermione's room.

"Come on!" he said, eagerly taking her hand and leading her down the stairs to the kitchen, where most of the adults were gathered.

When the rest of the family saw George, everyone got up from their seats and they each enveloped him in warm, deep hugs. After breakfast, the family went to the living room and watched the children as they opened their presents from Santa. George held Hermione close to him during this, and while Ethan was opening some muggle blocks Arthur had gotten him, Hermione slowly turned around to face him.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," she mimed, her eyes gently glowing with happiness. "What do you say we get some of our own one day?"

"Muggle building blocks?" he asked her.

They both laughed. "No, children. What do you think?"

"I think we could start now..." George replied and he bent down and kissed her.

Instantly, the room was filled with cheers and claps, at which Hermione and George stopped and turned to look at everyone, smiling.

"Thank you, thank you," George said, bowing his head.

After the gifts were opened, the family talked and rejoiced, and even gathered around a bewitched piano and sang Christmas Carols, everyone laughing and having a great time. At around 2:00, while Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Charlie were helping with the Christmas dinner, George got into his dad's coat, Hermione into her own, and together, they went for a walk a short distance away from the burrow.

For the first half of the walk, no one said anything, basking in each other's presence as their shoes crunched through the snow. Finally, they came to a pond, and they stopped to gaze out at the beautiful sight of frozen ice and bare trees, holding each others hands. A few minutes later, George let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight to him, her back to his chest. She then took her hands and rested them on top of his, both of them staring intently at the frozen pond in front of them.

"I'm sorry this Christmas wasn't the best one," George said after a while, at which Hermione let go of his hands, and turned around in his arms to face him.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, her gloved fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before, and that you had to go through all of that pain," he said, his face sad.

Hermione smiled. "I'd rather have done that and then get you back, then never have you with me again."

George smiled too, but not for long. "I'm also really sorry that I didn't get you a Christmas present. I was more occupied with getting home to you and keeping my neck attached to my head."

"I know. But I never wanted a gift anyway. You knew I wasn't going to be expecting one, and that's not what Christmas is about anyway. It's about celebrating the birth of Jesus, and being with the ones you love. Besides...I got everything I wanted for Christmas."

"A photo album from Harry and Ginny, a scarf and mittens from Fred and Alicia, a new sweater from mum and dad, and a necklace and bracelet set from Ron and Charlie?"

Hermione laughed. "Not only that. What they got me was nice, but that's not what I wanted for Christmas."

"A new wedding ring?" George asked.

"No," she said smiling. "All I wanted for Christmas was you, and I think Santa granted my wish."

"I love you so much, Hermione."

"I love you too, George."

And with that, he kissed her deeply, and the couple stood there together as snow gently began to fall.

----------

10 years later

----------

Hermione and George were awoken to a sudden shaking. They both opened their eyes to find 2 boys and a little girl bouncing on them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they shouted.

Hermione and George laughed.

"Mum, can we go open our gifts?"

"We'll be downstairs in a moment, you can open them then," George replied, sitting up and hugging each of his red-headed children. "Why don't you go get dressed or comb your hair or something."

The children raced out of the room towards their bedrooms, and George turned to Hermione, who was still laying down in bed, smiling gently as she looked up at him.

"They'll be alright for a few hours," George said, as he leaned over and fell onto Hermione's stomach, laughing.

Hermione instantly began to crack up, pushing his shoulder with her arms.

"Come on, get off of me," she said, laughing.

"I don't think so," George said as he lifted up her shirt and began to trace kisses up and down her slim stomach.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes again, letting George kiss her.

"They're going to be wondering where we are," Hermione said, as she started to run her hands through George's hair.

"So..." George said as he moved from her stomach, to her neck.

Hermione moaned and moved her neck slightly, allowing him more access.

"So, we'd better get down there..."

"Do we have to," George wined, looking up at Hermione, his lip protruding as he attempted to make a puppy face.

"Nope, not pouty enough. You'll have to try again tomorrow." She laughed and sat up.

"Not fair! I tried my hardest!"

"Why don't you work on it in front of a mirror?" Hermione asked as she changed out of her night shirt and pajama pants into some nice dress pants and a red turtleneck sweater.

"I already did that last week!" George wined, getting out of bed and going to his suitcase, putting on a pair of nice dress pants as well, and a blue sweater.

"Gonna have to do it again," Hermione said. She brushed her hair and walked over to George. "Merry Christmas, " she said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him fully on the lips.

"One more and I'll forgive you for picking on me this morning," George said, so she stood on her tip toes again, and kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he snaked his own around her waist.

"Suddenly the door banged open and their three kids stood in the doorway, each of them with expectant looks on their faces...that is, until they saw their parents in a rather compromisable position.

"Ewww, go get a room," Derek, a nine-year-old, and the oldest, said.

"I thought we had one," said George as he let go of Hermione and Hermione walked over to their daughter, Amanda, three-years-old, and the youngest, and knelt down next to her.

"Did you get dressed all by yourself?" she asked Amanda, noticing the Christmas dress the small child had on was on backwards, and the shoes were on the wrong feet.

Amanda nodded.

Hermione laughed. "Well, why don't you come over here, and we'll fix it," she said, as she stood up and picked up her daughter and carried her over to their bed.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Derek asked his mum and dad.

"Almost," George said, walking over to his mirror to fix his hair. "Is everyone else up?"

"Everyone except Bill and Fleur," Adrian, a seven-year-old, and the middle child, replied.

George turned to Hermione and winked at her, which caused Hermione to throw a pillow at him.

"Not fair, they get to sleep in and we have to get up," George said, joking around, as Hermione finished up with Amanda and set her down off the bed, as she went running to her brothers.

"You are such a whiner today, aren't you," Hermione said as they all began to leave, closing the door behind them.

"Have to be if I wanna get what I want," George said, winking again.

Together, all five of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of the burrow, to be greeted by a bunch of children, Percy and his wife Penelope, Harry and Ginny, Fred and Alicia, Charlie and Caitlin, Ron and Lavender, and Arthur and Molly. After a short while, Bill and Fleur came down stairs, and everyone ate breakfast together, after which they all gathered around the Christmas tree and began to open gifts. While the children were opening their gifts, the adults watched with amusement, until Harry spoke up.

"It's good to all be together," he said, at which everyone easily agreed. "May God bless us all, and let's us continue to have such great lives."

"Here here!" Fred and George shouted in union.

After the children finished opening their gifts and the adults exchanged some, the kids played with their gifts on the floor for a while, and the adults continued to talk. During the conversation, George turned to Hermione, who's head lay on his lap. He slowly began to stroke her hair.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" he asked her, and noticed her fingering her new diamond ring that he had given her.

She turned to look at him. "Yeah, you?" she asked smiling.

"Course," he said, laughing. "Get everything you wanted?"

"That and more, 'cuz all I wanted for Christmas was you."

THE END

----------

A/N: So, I'm glad I finally finished that and got it out for the Christmas season. I started writing this last Christmas, but totally forgot about it, until now. I just added a tiny little bit, and fixed some stuff earlier on in the fic, but I think I got it down the way I wanted it. So, I hope you all liked it! Thanx for reading, and please review! Also, I hope you have an incredibly happy holiday! I love you all, and God bless! Mandy (LondonsLegend)


End file.
